


[vore] First Hunt

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Papyrus is a digitigrade anthro fox.Blueberry is a skeleton bunny.





	[vore] First Hunt

Naturally, the bunny didn’t even hear Papyrus approaching. It wasn’t a regular bunny monster but some kind of skeleton hybrid. He hoped it might not be as cute as other bunnies, but when he caught a glimpse of its face his ears tilted back in dismay. It was adorable, and the little bandanna tied around its neck didn’t help at all.  
  
He steeled himself, holding perfectly still so the bunny wouldn’t notice him. He had to do this, or Sans would never stop worrying about him.  
  
The bunny had its back to him again, and he was easily in pouncing range. There was no reason to delay any longer. He leaped and landed with his front paws pinning the bunny to the ground on its front. It was almost anticlimactic.  
  
The bunny scrabbled at the grass, trying to pull itself out from Papyrus’s grasp. He resisted the urge to lean back and take his weight off it. It was so small and delicate, but surprisingly strong. Giving up for the moment, the bunny looked up at him over its shoulder.  
  
He looked back at it awkwardly. “Uh, hello!” It was only polite to greet it. He belatedly added the friendliest smile he could manage, but perhaps it showed off his teeth a little too much, as it made the bunny flinch sharply.  
  
He wasn’t sure what to do next, so he just looked at the bunny until it calmed down enough to answer him.  
  
“Er. Hello,” it said, then paused. Papyrus still hadn’t figured out how to proceed when it continued. “Do you think you could—that is, you don’t have to hold me down so tight, do you?”  
  
“I’m afraid if I reduce the pressure you’ll escape,” Papyrus explained, folding his ears in apology.  
  
“All right, I won’t escape. Just stop leaning on me so I can change position.”  
  
“All right,” Papyrus agreed. He wouldn’t be terribly upset anyway, if the bunny broke its word and ran off.  
  
The bunny twisted around, and then it was lying on its back looking up at him with his paws gently resting on its chest.  
  
“Thanks,” it said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Papyrus answered automatically, and the awkward silence resumed.  
  
“So—what are you gonna do with me?” the bunny asked eventually, its ears tilted nervously.  
  
“I’m—I’m afraid I’m going to have to eat you.”  
  
He felt the bunny flinch at his words. It was still smiling up at him, but he suspected that was just how its skull was shaped.  
  
“Oh. Well. I suppose that’s understandable,” it said. “You are a fox, after all.”  
  
Papyrus leaned back on his haunches, lifting his paws off the bunny. “I can’t do this.”  
  
“Huh? Why not?” The bunny sat up but made no move to escape.  
  
Papyrus looked away, pretending he needed to adjust his scarf. When he looked back the bunny was still there. “Go on, bunny. Run away!” he urged.  
  
“But I told you I wouldn’t!”  
  
“But if you don’t run, I’m going to have to eat you!”  
  
The bunny shrugged. “You did catch me! It’s only fair, I guess.”  
  
Papyrus whined at it.  
  
“You—don’t want to?” the bunny asked, and for a moment Papyrus thought it finally understood. “Am I—unappetizing?” it asked, looking down at itself.  
  
“No, of course not! You smell very tasty,” Papyrus rushed to assure it, since it seemed a little insulted. And he had been salivating at its scent ever since he began stalking it.  
  
“Then why wouldn’t you eat me?” the bunny asked, brightly.  
  
“You—don’t mind?”  
  
The bunny laughed. “Well, that hardly matters to most foxes! You’re a very nice fox, aren’t you?”  
  
Papyrus couldn’t help but preen a little at the compliment. “And you’re a very honest bunny. I would understand if you took this opportunity to escape, you know.”  
  
The bunny grinned. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t break a promise!”  
  
Papyrus stepped closer to it, then scooped it up in both forepaws. He’d set out to catch and eat a bunny, so he ought to be glad he was going to achieve his goal, and the bunny didn’t even seem upset about it; although it did look a little nervous now that he’d lifted it off the ground. “All right, then. It was a pleasure to meet you, bunny. Goodbye.”  
  
“It was nice meeting you too! Even if it means getting eaten.” The bunny sounded a little giddy and he could feel it shivering. He tried to be gentle as he inserted it between his jaws.  
  
It tasted like bones and rabbit, and cloth, as it was wearing rather a lot of clothing. Papyrus had fur and found clothing to be redundant, except for his fashionable and heroic scarf, but the bunny had hidden most of its bones with a shirt, pants, gloves, and boots, in additional to its stylish bandanna. Fortunately the material had absorbed some of its rabbitiness, so it wasn’t as unpleasant as he might have expected. He pushed the bunny deeper and swallowed it skull-first. It didn’t resist, but it was still rather large. He could feel its progress into his stomach, and the way it squirmed around even after it arrived. He sat where he was and waited for it to stop, trying not to imagine what was happening to the accommodating little bunny now.  
  
***  
  
“Sans! I did it!” Papyrus announced when he arrived back at their house.  
  
“Did what, bro?”  
  
“I caught a rabbit!”  
  
“Oh, really? That’s awesome. Me too, actually.” Sans pulled something out of the pocket of his hoodie and held it up by the ears. It was another skeleton rabbit, a little bigger than Papyrus’s, dressed in orange.  
  
“Oh! Another skeleton! Just like my bunny.”  
  
“Yeah? Where is it?”  
  
“I—ate him already.”  
  
“Oh? Wow.” Sans didn’t show any sign of doubt. “I guess you won’t be hungry for this one then.”  
  
“Wait,” said the orange bunny. “A skeleton rabbit? Like me? Did he have a blue bandanna?”  
  
Papyrus nodded, dreading the bunny’s reaction.  
  
“That sounds like—my brother. Did he say his name was Blueberry?”  
  
“I didn’t ask,” Papyrus admitted. But there weren’t that many skeleton bunnies running around in blue bandannas.  
  
“Your brother, huh?” Sans was infuriatingly casual. “Maybe you’d rather join him, if you’re gonna get eaten either way?”  
  
The bunny just dangled there, staring at Papyrus.  
  
“Sans, I can’t—”  
  
“Sure you can. First time’s the hardest, right?” Sans pushed the bunny at Papyrus, who accepted it rather than letting it fall. “And he wants to be together with his bro, don’t you, bunny? I would. Assuming I couldn’t dust the guy who ate him, anyway.”  
  
Sans grinned like it was some kind of joke, and Papyrus was just about to scold him when the bunny nodded.  
  
Papyrus looked helplessly from it to Sans and back, then sighed in defeated. “All right, fine.” Two bunnies was not much different than one bunny, right? And this was what both Sans and the bunny in question wanted him to do. He stuffed the bunny into his mouth somewhat less gently than the first one. It stayed limp; it had a similar flavor to the other one, but he could taste its despair too.  
  
Sans watched with pride as he swallowed the bunny. “See? I knew you could do it.”  
  
Papyrus grimaced, placing a paw over his stomach. The orange bunny didn’t squirm like the blue one had. The first bunny had been still for a while now. He couldn’t think too much about what that meant; he didn’t want to cry in front of Sans.  
  
“Paps? What’s wrong?” Of course Sans saw right through him anyway.  
  
“You know I never wanted to hurt any bunnies.”  
  
“What? Did they get hurt?”  
  
Papyrus glared at him. “The first one, Blueberry. He isn’t moving at all now. He’s probably—”  
  
“Asleep, yeah. How long has ‘e been in there?”  
  
“Asleep?”  
  
“Well, unconscious, if you wanna put it that way. But he’ll be fine if you give him some vegetables from the fridge. You wanna let them out already? You won’t get much magic out of the second one.”  
  
“What?” How could the bunnies be fine, when they’d been eaten?  
  
“Paps, don’t tell me you thought I killed all those bunnies?”  
  
Papyrus pressed his ears back in shame. “You didn’t?”  
  
“Of course not. How did you not—What are they teaching monsters in school these days?”  
  
Papyrus felt his face grow hot.  
  
“No, no, it’s my fault, I shoulda taken responsibility for—I thought you knew!” Sans’s ears were pressed back as well. “Didn’t you think the bunnies seemed surprisingly okay with it?”  
  
“Now that you mention it, yes!” Papyrus perked up. The first bunny—Blueberry—was never in any real danger after all! “I’ll make them an apology salad immediately!”  
  
He hurried to the kitchen and started to bustle around purposefully, getting all the vegetables out of the refrigerator. Then he paused as he realized there was still at least one problem.  
  
“Er, Sans? How do I get them back out?”


End file.
